Movie Tale
by tensai di-chan
Summary: Kaede and Hanamichi went out on a date. Find out what will happen...(Hanaru) Belated Happy Hanaru Day!This is my gift for the incredible duo!


Author's notes: Inspired by the movie SHARK TALE and a couple of "boys" sitting behind me in the theater. Reviews please. I made this in just one sitting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk!!!

Legend: ..........ooooooooooo............ (interlude)

RUKAWA'S POV

Setting: In front of his bathroom mirror

Today is the big day. Tonight, specifically, is the big day of our big date. Hanamichi finally agreed to go out with and catch a movie followed by a dinner tonight. I was really happy when he said yes. At first I couldn't believe my ears! Then he confirmed his answer with that big grin of his. "Yes, I would like that, Kaede." 'would like that, Kaede... would like that, Kaede... would like that Kaede...'

"What would I wear?!? How should I act?" Thousands of unanswered questions seeped into his mine; questions that can only be answered later.

.......................00000000000000000000000................................

"Kitsune? Are you there?" Hanamichi grinned, almost at the brink of chuckling as he snapped his fingers at Kaede's eyes.

"What...?" he dazedly whispered. "Oh, yes. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure... I don't seem to make up my mind on the movie. There are so many possibilities to watch, huh? Let's pick something light, okay?"

"Hn... What's that?" he asked, not quite returning to earth.

"Kaede, are you feeling all right? Do you want to go home? I can take you home."

'How sweet of him to offer with a look of concern in his eyes.'

"No!!! I... I'm fine... Whatever you pick will be alright with me." He is quick to reassure Hanamichi.

'Be cool, Kaede.' He thought.

"How about Shark Tale?" Hanamichi suggested.

"Hn..."

"Do you want popcorn?" he asked.

"Hn..."

..............................0000000000000000...............................

Inside the darkened movie theater, Kaede is confused on how to act. He can't seem to concentrate on the movie playing at the moment. His senses have solely focused at the person sitting beside him. All he could see is Hanamichi. All he could smell is Hanamichi. All he could feel is Hanamichi. All he could hear is Hanamichi. Shit! I have to stop being like this. Hanamichi might think I've gone crazy.

Movie Scene: (Between two sharks, one is dying)

Lenny: Frankie....

Frankie: Lenny, are you there?

Lenny: Frankie...

Frankie: I feel so cold.

Lenny: That's just because we're cold-blooded.

Frankie: Moron...

"Nyahahahahahahaha!!! What a stupid shark Lenny was!!! Can you believe him?" a boisterous laughter erupted from Hanamichi's mouth as he ribbed Kaede at his stomach.

"Yes..." softly he answered. For him, his laughter is like music. The supposed pain of his ribbing only brought pleasure to Kaede. He can distinctly smell the men's cologne he is wearing and to him it was a delicate fragrance. He could not care less for the stupid movie. Hanamichi is a movie of his own, much more interesting to watch than Shark Tale.

...................0000000000000000000..........................

Halfway through the movie, Kaede had the incredible impulse to hold Hanamichi's hand.

'Hold it. It couldn't be that hard.' Slowly, he creeped his hand to Hana's hand which is at the armrest. 'Do it slowly, so he wouldn't be shocked.' Slowly, ever so slowly. "Wait for it, wait for it."

"Hei Kitsune, can you explain why he decided to do that?" Hana asked suddenly.

He quickly withdrew his hand.

"What?"

"Never mind. I got it anyway.

.................000000000000000000..................

'Do it this time' Again he said to himself.

"NOW!!!"

Almost instantly, his hand brushed against Hana's. After which it is firmly clasped with Hanamichi's own. He felt his do'aho tensed up but didn't jerk his hand away. After an uncomfortable second, Hana's hand nestled with his, as though getting ready to relax.

'A good sign.' A breath of relief eminated from Rukawa's mouth.

.................000000000000000000...................

"Kitsune?"

"Kitsune?"

"Kistune?"

"Huh?" he asked disorientedly. "Is the movie finished already?" Glancing around at the lighted and empty thater.

"Yup, for almost five minutes. Do you want to go now?"

Inwardly he wanted to answer, "No, I don't, because by then I wouldn't be holding your hand anymore. No, I don't because I want to hold your hand forever. No! No! No!"

"Kaede?" he prompted.

"Huh?"

"I'm worried about you. You seemed out of it tonight. Is something bothering you? You didn't seem to enjoy the movie." He pouted.

"No, that's not it."

"Kitsune... I'd better take you home." He pulled my hand, which was holding his. At the moment, a miracle happened. Hanamichi brushed his lips against mine as I stood up. It was a chaste kiss. It came as a shock and I was speechless.

"Are you really okay? Look, your not even calling me do'aho. I'm sorry if I've been a lousy company.

"What???" Then I smiled because there is no possibility of my feeling better if I lived a thousand of years.

"How are you feeling?"

"Never better." With eyes twinkling, I drew him closer, initiating the kiss this time.

"Ne, do'aho? What about dinner at my place? Maybe after that we could watch basketball or just hang out. Are you game for it?!?" grinning excitedly, brimming with much reserved enthusiasm.

"At last! That's the longest line I've heard from you all night. Are you finished being with weird?"

"Yes, do'aho. I'm finish."

OWARI

Hey guys reviews please! Tell me how it is! () Better yet, check out my other fanfics featuring my fave pair. (Hanaru/Ruhana)

Sa lahat ng Filipino, yahoo! Binalik na ang slam dunk sa GMA! Mabuhay ang Slam Dunk!!! Mabuhay ang yaoi!!!


End file.
